Infinity
by Moon Blossom1
Summary: Prince Endymion makes a promise to hi love, Princess Serenity whilst she is dieing. Soon after she closes her eyes he brakes his promise. And now she is cursed to live for ever. And never again walk in the light and radiance of the sun...


AN  
Enjoy people. This fanfic is a doosy. Okie Dokie here we   
go.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Never have and   
probably never will. But hey a girl can dream, can't she?  
  
Info: This fanfiction is a story that started in the past   
and proceeded onto to the future. Alternative reality.  
  
Infinity  
  
Prologue: The Beginning Of Death  
  
I have always thought that if my love and I were to live   
for eternity then our love would last from the beginning   
and beyond. And yet I never thought that the offer would   
ever present its self but however it did, not in the form I   
expected but the offer was presented nevertheless. In the   
form that all feared with the exception of gods and the   
empty hearted, death. I had the chance to live for forever   
and possibly beyond at the side of my love. And yet I had   
refused the offer with out hesitation. Even though I am now   
living forever I have refused to live beside my 'love'. He   
has given me this 'gift' of everlasting life. And till the   
day I die I will not love the man who cursed me. I know   
most would question why. But I refuse to answer to those   
who do not know the full story…  
  
Princess Serenity stole away from her guard and home, to   
met her love in 'their' garden of promise down on earth,   
she silently teleported herself down to the blue and green   
orb.  
  
In a garden flourished with flowers and blossoms of all   
shapes, sizes, colors, and perfumes the moon shone down   
tenderly as around the tranquil area lush green hills   
rolled. The crystal clear waterfall plunged into the lake   
ever so slowly and softly as a silent figure waited. He   
stood in the shadows and stared at the moon alluringly. His   
black hair ruffled by the slight wind as his bangs fell   
over his midnight blue eyes, his armor and cape cast into   
shadow.   
  
Then he saw it the arrival of his love, his forbidden joy   
and happiness, his princess and moon maiden. A white   
moonbeam was cast onto the center of the lake as a silver   
streak of light descended. The silver light glittered and   
formed into the mold he knew so well. As the light   
dissipated the beautiful form of Princess Serenity stood on   
the water, her golden hair glistening in the light of her   
home. Her crystalline azure sky blue eyes sparkling with a   
delight he knew all to well. Her white dress flowed around   
her embracing her supple body. The pure white silk gown   
swayed in the wind. She radiated peace and beauty just like   
the angel and goddess she was destined to be, like her   
family and goddesses before her.  
  
He stepped out of the shadows as he smiled charmingly and   
opened his arms for her where he stood on the shore.   
Midnight met azure sky blue, the night met the day as they   
stared into each other's eyes. Ones soulful and the other   
pooled with hope. Serenity smiled loving at her prince as   
she stared into his affectionate gaze. In that silent and   
mesmerized moment she felt content. She broke out into a   
run as she glided across the surface of the lake with   
ripples in her wake; she ran into his arms and embraced the   
meaning of her life, love, him.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally here, love." He murmured in his   
soothing voice, in her ear as he pulled away and claimed   
her soft and addicting lips.  
  
The kiss was chaste and sweet but yet very passionate. The   
couple pulled away and embraced each other once again.  
  
"Of course I would come for you Endy. I would go anywhere   
for you." Serenity assured in her calming voice as she   
cuddled into his strong arms.  
  
"Serenity, love, I wanted you to come here so I can tell   
you something very important." Endymion the prince of Earth   
whispered as he led her over to the trunk of a cherry   
blossom tree and sat down, pulling her down with him. "I   
just want you to know that I did this for us." He pleaded   
with both his eyes, and voice to show that each word he   
said was true.  
  
"Yes, dear, Endy I believe you. Just what is it?" She   
questioned as she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sere, do you recall when you told me that your dream was   
for you and I to live together forever?" He asked as he   
stroked her hair.  
  
"Yes Endy I do." She replied with her sweet voice. "But   
what does that have to do with anything?" She said her   
voice in askance.  
  
"Well, what would you say if I told you that was possible,   
would you take the chance?" He inquired his voice laced   
with anxiety and hope.  
  
"Of course I would Endy. I would live with you loving you   
for forever and beyond. For Eternity and infinity." She   
sighed wishfully as she starred at her home.  
  
"And if I were to ask you now would you take this chance   
with me?" He whispered so very softly.  
  
Serenity gasped as she pulled away and looked at Endymion.   
She searched his eyes and saw that indeed he was asking her   
to be with him forever. The thought of her dreams becoming   
a reality enlightened her but sent a chill to her heart   
also.  
  
"Endy what are you saying?" She replied her voice slightly   
wavering.  
  
"Now Sere, we can be together forever. You have melted my   
heart from the cold stone it was and I don't want to lose   
you. You were my miracle and love. I love you with every   
being of my soul. Let us be together, princess the way it   
should always be. The way destiny proclaimed it to the gods   
and the stars." Endymion said with as much passion he   
contained.  
  
Serenity was breathless at his outburst but yet so   
overwhelmed. "Yes, yes Endymion I would love to spend a   
lifetime and beyond with you, my love." She squealed as she   
threw he self into his arms and sighed.  
  
He let out a breath as he kissed her. He trailed down to   
her neck and suckled it for a moment when he pulled away.   
"My dear hold still this is going to hurt." He murmured.  
  
Serenity did not understand but as her love neared her neck   
understanding dawned on her. "No!" she screeched as she   
pushed the prince away.  
  
Endymion stumbled back in shock and gazed up at his   
princess. Serenity looked down at her love to see two fangs   
glint in the caress of the moons light like they were   
steel. She staggered back as if in a daze. Tears filled her   
eyes.  
  
"No, Endy, how? What? When?" She stuttered as she leaned   
against the tree trunk and wept.  
  
Endymion confused but more concerned on comforting his love   
neared her and crouched down. "Sere." He murmured as he   
placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Serenity looked up at her love only to see that she had not   
dreamt what she saw. There were two fangs in his mouth, the   
sign of the Dark Kingdom, and the minions of the Death   
Lord. Se realized that she had left so many unfinished   
questions hanging that she had to finish them. But one   
question struck her.  
  
"Why?" She whispered into his ear. "Why?" She repeated as   
she held back her sobs.  
  
He looked down at her and quietly answered her pleaded   
question. "I did it for us, for you and I, Serenity. So we   
could live together forever, Sere. You and I for eternity,   
infinity, remember?" He softly reminded.  
  
"Yes, but not like this, not like this, not like this."   
Tears flowed down her alabaster cheeks as she touched one   
of his fangs. "Anything but this." She cried. "Anything but   
this." She curled in a ball and rocked back and forth.  
  
Endymion felt guilt but then was overrun with anger. He had   
sacrificed everything to do this. "I did this for us! For   
you!" He bellowed as he surged to his feet and towered over   
her. "I did this for your dream Serenity, yours." He roared   
as his true form was revealed.  
  
He was taller his midnight blue eyes became steel as they   
glinted and his strength was increased tenfold with out the   
expand of his muscles.  
  
"I never asked for this. I never asked for you to do this."   
She sniveled. "I never wanted this." She cried as she   
jumped to her feet. "I didn't want you to do this!" She   
sobbed in her hands whilst leaning against the tree.  
  
Endymion paced back and forth in front of her along side   
the lake mumbling incoherent words. Serenity watched him   
through agonized eyes. Then she felt an excruciating pain   
pierce her side. She turned to see a figure in the shadows   
had run a knife through her and her life force was dripping   
like red rubies. Endymion stopped pacing and turned to his   
silent princess only to see a shadow had run her through.   
The shadow then turned to him.  
  
"Poor prince, I knew your precious princess would not   
accept your offer of eternal life. So I sent her into   
history along side her, her kingdom will join her." The   
figure sneered, pulling the blade and disappearing into a   
portal.  
  
"No!" He yelled as he ran to his loves side.  
  
Serenity fell to her knees her breath shallow and her   
heartbeat slowing. Red liquid covered her once pure white   
dress as her energy began to fade. Endymion helplessly   
cradled her head is his lap as tears rolled down his   
chiseled cheeks. He starred down into his loves endless   
orbs. Then a though hit him. He could save her.  
  
"Serenity let me save you." He begged.  
  
Serenity gazed into his eyes and instantly knew what he   
wanted to do. He wanted to turn her she couldn't let that   
happen.  
  
"Don't you dare, I would rather die, Endymion." She stated   
as she coughed up blood.  
  
Endymion felt his hunger flare but shoved it aside. "Let me   
do this Sere, let me save you." He pleaded.  
  
"Only to be a monster, I think not." She choked out   
bitterly. "Promise me Endymion you won't turn me." She   
stated looking into his tear filled eyes. "Promise me!" She   
repeated.  
  
Endymion turned his head away as if in denial.  
  
"Promise me!" She screamed.  
  
"I promise, my love. I promise." Endymion whispered as his   
tears continued to flow.  
  
"Good, Endy. I don't care what you have done, or what you   
are now. I still love you." She sighed as her eyes closed   
and her body went limp, she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Endymion gazed down at her and he leaned down near her neck   
and pierced her skin. "Forgive me." He murmured.  
  
And so the very next day my Kingdom was destroyed and a   
week later I awoke only to find that I was a monster. And   
now I shall tell you why I refuse to live forever by   
Endymion's side. He was banished from his kingdom only to   
rule another. He is the Lord of Death, the bringer and   
Master of the shadows. He broke the promise he made to me   
when I was meant to die, to rest. He saved me from death   
only to be brought back to life to remain dead. I live to   
be dead and live by taking life away from others, from the   
innocent. I am cursed to live forever and never walk again   
in the light and radiance of the sun. I am the walking   
dead, creature, and ruler of the night. I am one of the   
damned. I am an old one and one of the first. I am a   
vampire…  
  
And I will die before I ever 'love' that monster again…  
  
An  
Lets see where this goes, peeps. R&R understand English? Or   
Email me at Rainkiwichick@hotmail.com   
kiwiangel_7@yahoo.com.au Laters!!! 


End file.
